


Love Squall

by Gananimal



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gananimal/pseuds/Gananimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke and Tristan get into a little fight what better way to slove the problem then with dice. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Squall

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write something ertoic since I realized that my two main stories won't have any sexy scenes anytime soon. Who knew I was a slow build author :0
> 
> Anyways beside from the obvious chaseshipping and puppyshipping I let you guys figure out the rest of the pairing and who knows maybe I'll make this into a collection.
> 
> Well enjoy and please review :D

It started out as a regular evening for  Duke and Tristan both of them were in Duke’s bedroom ready to begin a nightly tradition of affection…well it would have been if there wasn’t something eating away at Duke’s mind.

He sighed as Tristian began to lick down his abs to his pelvic region stopping only to unbutton his pants releasing his strain erection. Tristian was about to go down on him but Duke stop him and decided to change their position.  After a little tumble Duke was on top, he lower himself down to Tristan’s face and whisper into his ear “How about we try something different this time”?

Tristian look at his lover with a questionable stare causing Duke to smile and continue whispering into his ear “How about I top it would totally spice things up don’t you agree”? To his surprise Tristian immediately agreed to his idea causing Duke to become suspicious.

“Oh don’t look at me like that I think it’s a great idea, beside I always fantasized about you riding on my…” Duke placed his hand onto Tristian mouth stopping him from finishing his sentence. “No I mean this time I want you to be on the bottom, you know the receiving position”. Duke sigh he had forgotten that Tristian needed was little blunt at times he look down once more and noticed his lover squeaking underneath his hand. Duke lifted away his hand but that would be a move he would soon regret.

“Oh…wow I…I didn’t know you felt this way but can I ask what wrong with our current situation”?

Duke sighed look like he was going to have to spell this out to Tristan “Urg, Tristian we’re both men and just like any guy I want to do what nature intended and top”.

After that little speech Duke looked at Tristian face he was so red with embarrassment that he almost looked like a tomato. He could see in Tristian eyes that he was thinking probably trying to find the right words for the situation.

However that was not the case…

“I…see but you know I always thought in this kind of situation the girly guy was always on the bottom like in those boy love mangas”.

Duke was shocked by what he just heard began to give his lover the death stare “What! Can you run by me that again”?

Tristian eyes widen realizing what he just said he tried to fix the situation _but_ it only made things worse “Well you know I guess that where you belong I mean look at you with your slim build, long elegant hair, beautiful skin, and hell even with your fashion sense I don’t even think Yuugi wears as much jewelry as you”!

And

That is how Tristian ended up with a black eye and a few bruised ribs and the silent treatment form Duke.

………

The next day Duke decided to ask his friends for some advice. The question was how did you get your partner to bottom for you? Simple right however he forgot that his friends weren’t as promiscuous as him. So when ask a simple question on sex they reactions were a little less that desirable.

Yuugi began to babble like a complete idiot causing Yami to come out and threaten to mind crush him if he ever talk to Yuugi about sex again. Téa simply just slapped him and ask what the hell was wrong with him causing Duke to make a mental note to never ask girls again for sex advice. Bakura just look completely pale and ran out of the room crying Duke decided that he didn’t want to know. Then there was Joey when ask Joey told him that he didn’t need to ask it kind of just happen. However Duke didn’t believe that there was no way that he was the primary top in the relationship. However it probably was a bad idea to say that out loud this cause Joey to freak in the middle of class, needless to say they both got detention for that.

After detention Duke headed home silently cursing Joey for being an idiot last time asks him for advice. As he arrived to the entrance of the school he saw Seto in front of his limousine no doubt waiting for the blond idiot the appear.

He was about to walk pass him when Seto spoke to him “I heard you been asking for assistance I can’t believe someone as lewd as you would need advice on sex”. Duke glare at him “Yeah so what why do you care”? Duke began to freak a little when he saw Seto grinning “Just challenge him to your own game and you’ll get your way”. Duke was about to ask him what he meant by that but then Joey came along and both of them enter into the limo and drove away.

“Challenge him to my own game”?  Duke ponder for a moment before it finally sunk in and he began to chuckle.

“Oh this was going to be fun”.

…………..

A week had passed and Duke finally decided to forgive Tristian for calling him girly. Honestly it was kind of cute seeing Tristian doing small romantic gestures to win him back.

That when Duke decided to put his plan into place.

Both lovers were in a hotel suite, Tristian had planned it all he surprise Duke with flowers at his door and took him out to dinner. Shortly after that they arrived at the hotel and race to the room ripping each other’s clothes off. Once they were fully naked, Tristian tried to go down on Duke but he stopped him. Tristian look confused and a little irritated Duke smiled and gave him a quick kiss “The night still young why don’t we play a game” Tristian cock his head waiting to see what his lover had in store for him.

………………..

Tristian eye suspiciously at the dice in Duke’s hand “You want to play dungeon duel monsters now”?

Now it was Duke turned to be irritated no wonder Tristian hardly ever scored he was so dense at times. “No you dunce it love squall”!

“Love Squall”? Tristian repeated still completely confused and unsure of where this was going.

Duke handed the dice to Tristian for him to examine and began to explain the game. Love squall is an erotic game play with dice. You see each side of the dice has a word on it you roll the dice to see what they spell out. Tristian rolled the dice to see that it spell _kiss and lip_ “How appropriate” Duke mused and jester for Tristian to kiss him. After the brief kiss Duke continued to explain the rules “You see each the person who rolls the dice has to do that action onto their partner”.  Duke pick up the dice and was about to roll them again but Tristian stop him “So how do we know who wins”? Dukes eyes darken a bit at that comment, he lean forward and whisper into Tristian ear “The winner is the one who gets to top” he said seductively. He could see Tristian ear turned bright red to that comment he couldn’t help but nibble on it before returning back to the game.

“Alright here I go dice roll”! Both lovers immediately looked down on the bed to see what the result was.

_Kiss and Lip_

“Uh? Well that wasn’t very exciting oh well come on Tristan pucker up”. Duke leaned in for a kiss but this time he made it deeper. However the moment he tried to stick his tongue into Tristian he backed away. “Duke I told you no tongue I hate that sliming feeling”! Duke sigh Tristan could be a buzz kill at times, he pull away from his partner and handed him the dice again.

This time Tristian looked determine he aggressively threw the dice onto the bed they roll to spell out

_Blow and Organ_

“Alright looks like I struck gold”! Tristan was excited he didn’t know what game Duke was trying to play at but at least he was still on step ahead of him “Spread them babe”.

Duke would have murder Tristan for that comment alone but he decided against it so what if Tristian got one lucky turn he was the dice master after all he was sure to produce the winning combination.

Tristan smiled as he was finally able to go down on his boyfriend, he been waiting to do this for one whole week!  Tristian started by gently rubbing the length giving a kiss to the tip then engulfed in one smooth go. He didn’t move instead he just let his tongue dance around the tip of Duke’s penis paying extra attention to the sensitive slit. This cause Duke’s to release a strain moan and for his body to trembling a bit. However Tristian wasn’t satisfied with his lover reaction the bastard made him wait a week for this so might as well torture him a bit. He started to lick around the shaft tentatively biting it from time to time until he finally heard Duke pleads “Stop t…teasing and…GET ON WITH IT”!

“Yes sir” is what Tristian thought as he started too deep throat the teen. This caused Duke to go crazy he began to shift and turned and cling tightly to the sheet. As he moans got louder Tristian knew it was only time before his lover came so he decided to speed up that process by sneaking a finger into Duke’s entrance.

However before he could get the finger inside he heard Duke yell stop, this surprise Tristian and he immediately stop what he was doing to look at his partner. Duke could see the worried in Tristian eyes and gave him a reassuring smile “You can’t use fingers you have to do what the dice say”. This cause Tristian to go from worried to irritation “Well can I least finish”?

“As much as I would like that I still want to continue the game, mine turn” he grab the dice from the bed and threw them to see that they read

_Bite and Nipple_

“Son of a bitch” Duke thought lady luck was not on his side tonight, this was not how he envisioned the game going, stupid Seto I bet he rigged that card came so he would win. Oh who was he kidding it was Joey, that bastard had an easy advantage.

Tristian tried to hold back a laugh, every time Duke played with his nipples it tickled “Looks like I’m going to be the win…OUCH! Watch the teeth Duke”! “Serve him right” Duke thought as he grabbed the dice and threw them at Tristian “Here it’s your move”.

“You sure hmmm maybe I should just give you one more turn, just so you don’t hold this against me after all I thought you were the dice master”!

However this would be a lesson that Tristian would have to learn the **hard** way…

_Never_ let your ego distracted you from the game.

……………………………….

Duke held his breathe as the dice roll onto the mat his eyes widen when he saw the first die land on finger he pray that the other didn’t land on something stupid like kiss or bite.  As the last die landed Duke cheered in victory the die had landed on hole making the command

_Finger hole_

Tristan looked absolutely mortified he knew that he shouldn’t have gamble with faith like that and now he was paying the price. He looked up to see his lover getting off the bed and retrieving the lube from his pants. Tristian shifted a little he didn’t like the look on Duke’s eyes he haft contemplated whether or not he should make a run for it but Tristian Taylor was no coward, he would stand his ground.  

Duke came back onto the bed and man handle his lover into the appropriate position.

Tristian was lying on his back with a pillow under his hips to make it easier for Duke to access his entrance. Duke was position in-between Tristan legs his right hand was on Tristian abdomen and his left was lube up and ready to go.  Duke had his index finger right against Tristian entrance but before he penetrated it he look back to his lover. Tristian was now prop up on his elbows and there was a strain look on his face Duke could see the fear and anxiety and realized he needed to calm his partner down.

Duke lifted his right hand and placed it on Tristian chin gently turning him away from staring at his hand. “Hey” he quietly said causing Tristian to focus his attention on him Duke gave him his best smile before continuing on. “Now I know that it may feel…different in the beginning but I promise you it’s worth it”. Duke eyes widen as he saw Tristian eyes turned to angry Tristian slap his hand away from him and turn his head to the right “Just get on with it” he growl. Duke glared at him, alright if this was how he was going to be fine then he’ll just have to work his magic on him. Without a second thought he pushed Tristian down to lie once more on his back and shove his finger into the man’s entrance.  Tristian gritted his teeth trying not to make any embarrassing sounds. After a while Duke was able to get enough rhythm going to get his second finger into the game.  He made sure to really work and loosen the muscles and sure enough it was becoming easier to move inside of him. Soon Tristian would become engulf in pleasure and see that beginning on the bottom wasn’t so bad.

“Are you done yet”?

Duke looked up in surprise to see Tristian interest fading fast both in his face and in his cock. His once hard member was softening. Duke had to think of something quick this could be his only opportunity to top.  He began to search frantically for that spot that would make Tristian see stars but apparently Tristian wasn’t as sensitive like him, he tried to push himself deeper into the man hoping his spot would be there but no such luck. All this did was cause Tristan some discomfort and make him more disinterest in Duke’s activity.  Duke looked up at his lover to see that Tristian was staring at the table clock with a bored expression on his face. That look alone was one of the biggest insulted Duke had ever face he had **NEVER** been bad in bed before! He was Duke f# &king Devlin master of seduction, capable of satisfying any women he would not let Tristan tarnish his reputation!!!

Duke finally snap and grab his boyfriend legs dragging them over his shoulder and plunged his whole face into Tristian entrance. He ignored the screams and shouts from Tristan and concentrated on his task at hand. He plunged his tongue into the man as deep as he could twirl it around while simultaneously grabbing at Tristian’s cock and stroking it fiercely. This combination caused Tristian to twitch, shake and scream “Duke you cheater!!! Nnnggg st…STOP”!!!

Tristan had never seen Duke so aggressive before and he had never felt this way as well. His toes began to curl as he got lost in the pleasure of the foreplay. It was amazing how much different a mouth and hand could make. He was becoming super sensitive now everything little motion Duke made was so intense; like the way his tongue was rubbing against his walls and how his right hand grip on him firmly relentless stroking his cock for all it got and his free hand just gently rubbing up and down his leg. Tristian look up to the ceiling and started to feel his orgasm building up he was so close and was just about to cum when…

“It’s your turn Tristian”

Tristian looked at Duke to see that he had stopped his task and was holding a pair of dice in his hand smiling at him. Tristian had no idea what to make of the situation was this was cruel revenge for what he said earlier? Whatever it was he didn’t care all he wanted was to cum, he grabbed the dice out of Duke hand and threw it against the wall and pounce on his lover.

Duke looked up at Tristian he had his rage face on a sign that he had really pissed off his partner.

“Duke! Forget about the damn game and FINISH ME”!!!!!!!!!!

Before Duke could do anything Tristian took matters into his own hands he grab Duke’s penis and lowered himself onto him. “Tristian you idiot wait”! Duke was now panicking sure he wanted to top but not at the cost of Tristian health he didn’t want his lover to rip his insides with his impatience. Then again Tristian was full of surprise not only hand he managed to take Duke’s cock like a champ but he was now it the process of riding it.

The moment Tristian start moving it instantly sober him up he was no longer on the verge of cumming. It was weird having something foreign in his body but he would be lying to say that it wasn’t enjoyable. It was weird each time he plunge into Duke the sensation became more and more intense. This cause Tristian to stop moving he needed a little breather riding was difficult it require a lot of pelvic strength and which each thrust it becoming too much for him; his insides felt like they were on fire.

However Duke wasn’t on the same page as him he grab Tristian hips and started to move them again that cause Tristian to scream “DUKE STOP”! Anymore and Tristian felt like he was going to die.

Seeing his lover expression Duke decided it was time to change the position he push Tristian down onto his back once more and began to pound into him. Tristian started to moan louder with each passing thrust the new position was better Duke was able to hit Tristian prostate head on. Duke look up to see lover expression and smile when he saw Tristian trying to muffle his moans with his hand obviously he was embarrass by the sounds he was making, which was always a good sign. Tristian was enjoying this alright but now it was time to bring it to the next level and make him melt and see the stars.

He brought one of Tristian legs to go over his shoulder while he shifting his body to move on an angle. The new position brought him closer to that sweet spot in Tristian but Duke knew that his lover would need a little bit more help to get off.

As Duke thrust into him Tristian thought it couldn’t get much better but Duke prove him wrong by stroking his cock.  This caused Tristian to go crazy he couldn’t even moan anymore everything became so intense he felt a heat rush threw his body and immediately everything became stiff.

There was a moment of hesitation and then Tristian felt it, his orgasm, however this was different from before it was more intense and fulfilling nothing like he ever experience before. As he came his eyes began to roll to the back of his head and he could see nothing but white and then it all when dark.

 Duke smile in pride as he lover collapse after his orgasm he lean forward to give Tristian a kiss before pulling out. No doubt Tristian wouldn’t be forgetting this experience for a looong time hopefully he would want to do more of this in the future but at last he would have to wait till morning to see Tristian’s mood. Duke rested his head against Tristian chest and smile in satisfaction before falling asleep.

…….

The next morning

Tristian woke up to the sight of Duke watching him “Hey” he said with a smile.

Tristan got up and place a small peck on Duke’s forehead “I’m sorry for being a jerk before and you know for what it worth I’m glad you did what you did…even if you cheated”.

Duke batted Tristan with a pillow for that comment “Hey I got a reputation to up hold if I can’t satisfied you then what the point in sex”?  Tristian blushed fiercely at that comment and instead of replying he tackle Duke to the bed and gave him and nice long tongue fill kiss.

Duke was the first to break the kiss “What happen to no tongue rule”?

Tristan rolled his eyes and grabbed Duke by the shoulders and flipped him to be on top “Shut up and fuck me”.

……………

Epilogue

Joey, Yuugi, Bakura, and Téa were all at the park sitting on bench waiting to see if Tristan would show up.

“Hmm I wonder what keeping Tristan”?

“Yeah every time we ask for him to hang out he says he too busy”.

“Maybe we should pay him and dice boy a visit”?

“Don’t bother I’m sure he just find”.

The gang looked up in surprise to see Kaiba standing next to Joey… with an all knowing smile.

\--END--


End file.
